Beg Me For It
by MunkyGurl
Summary: Harry wants something from Remus, but Remus won't give in until Harry asks for it properly...
1. The Game Begins

Title: Beg Me for It

Summary: Harry wants something from Remus, but Remus won't give in until Harry asks for it properly…

Disclaimer: I wish…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ch 1: The Game Begins

IIIIIIIIIII

Harry moaned as Remus slowly slid his tongue up his hard shaft and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently as he looked up at Harry with heavy lidded eyes. It drove him crazy to see Remus in the submissive role, on his knees as he sucked smoothly at his leaking prick. He could feel a hand now, moving up and down, leisurely coaxing him to release. He buried a hand in Remus' honey colored locks as he let his head drop back against the chair. He was so close-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Harry's eyes flew open, his heart hammering franticly inside his chest. He looked down to see his right hand plunged down the front of his bottoms, fingers sticky with the result of his (what was today, Wednesday?) 4th wet dream since the start of the week.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Hedwig hooted shrilly from her cage as Harry leaned over and turned off the alarm clock with his clean hand. He sat up, wiping his right hand on his pant leg, and resumed his morning ritual of biting his bottom lip and pondering what to do about his situation. His situation being: He wanted Remus. He didn't just want him, every part of his body craved contact with the older male. The only problem was, he didn't quite know how to approach him.

((Just ask him. Just walk right up t p him and outright ask him. What's the worst that could happen?))

_He could say no_

((I can't think of a reason why he would…))

_I can-_

((Don't, tell me))

Harry flopped backward onto the bed. He had been having this argument with himself for weeks now, and he still hadn't gotten any closer to another solution. It looked like he was just going to have to take his own advice and approach Remus when he saw him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry walked downstairs an hour later, after putting his soiled clothes in the wash, to find Remus sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping tea in that sexy way that made Harry's legs resemble the effects of an over-enthusiastic jelly-legs jinx. Remus looked up as Harry walked over to the table, grabbing a muffin as he passed the counter, and smiled as he sat down. There was a droplet of tea shining from his bottom lip, and Harry suppressed the urge to lick it off by taking a huge bite of his muffin.

"Hiya", Harry managed. Remus just smiled, a very seductive smile if Harry's eyes weren't fooling him, and looked back down again. This was one of the things that Remus did that made Harry believe that he might be interested. The shy glances, the way he seemed to sway his hips when ever Harry has a back view of him, the way he would sit down next to Harry on the couch and wrap himself around him, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck all drew Harry to the conclusion that either Remus wanted him, or Harry had finally snapped for good.

He swallowed his muffin dryly, wishing that he had grabbed a cup of milk as he passed the fridge, before he cleared his throat and asked, "Will you sleep with me?"

Remus lowered his paper slightly, and without even looking up, said very clearly, "No".

Harry was sure he would pass out, for his heart, which had been beating so fast before, suddenly seemed to stop. He grabbed hold to the edge of the table with both hands to steady him, and planted his feet firmly on the floor to push himself backward. He had to get out of here. He had to-

"Not until you ask me properly." Harry's head snapped up to see Remus looking at him, his paper flat on the table and his arms folded atop it. He titled his head, something like a challenge in his face as he surveyed Harry, as if waiting for him to do something.

Harry leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. _What had he meant by properly? Maybe straight forward hadn't_ _been the way to go_. Pursing his lips, he slipped into thought.

((Properly…properly…I guess 'will you sleep with me' wasn't very proper. It wasn't rude…but it sounded like I assumed he wanted to…… I've got it!))

"Would you _like_ to sleep with me?" Harry tried, hoping he got it right this time.

Remus smirked slightly. "No" again, in the same tone. He looked Harry straight in the eye, winked, and stood up, pushing in his chair before he went.

Harry sat, his mind reeling, arms still folded across his chest, starring at the spot Remus has just occupied.

He has just gotten turned down, twice, yet they hadn't been genuine refusals. It was more of a… game. Remus was playing a game with him. _"Ask me properly, and I'll reward you"._ But what was properly? And how long did he have to find out?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Whew, finally! So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? I promise the next chapters won't be as short and fast passed as this one was, but there wasn't really a way to write this longer without rambling. (My first R/H, tres exciting) So, I'm off to finish the final chapters of "The Seduction of Sirius Black" (Check it out if you haven't. For those who have been waiting, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I haven't forgotten you, I promise: ) Well, I'm off. Luv-ya!


	2. Don't Give Up

Title: Beg Me for It

Summary: Harry wants something from Remus, but Remus won't give in until Harry asks for it properly…

Disclaimer: I wish…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Authors notes: Thanx to all the people that reviewed so far! Sorry I kept you waiting so long; hope this chapter makes up for it though!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2: Don't Give Up

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry decided to bid his time before he approached Remus again. He didn't exactly know the rules of this "game", if that was even what it was, and he didn't know if he had a limit on the number of time he was allowed to ask.

Still, it intrigued him to know that he was playing such an erotic game of cat-and-mouse with Remus. He couldn't wait until he finally cracked the code and got his reward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(I cannot _fucking_ believe this)

Harry was lying back down on his bed, his wand in his right hand, biting his lip and resisting the urge to throw a curse at the ceiling and have it crash down on him.

He had been playing this "game" with Remus for the last two weeks, and he hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out what the hell Remus meant by 'proper'. If anything, he seemed to have taken three steps back from his starting point.

Not that Remus seemed to mind in the slightest. In fact he seemed, without surprise, to be enjoying the fact that Harry was failing horribly at figuring him out. He seemed to be waiting for Harry to come downstairs in the mornings, sitting up with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on both fists, waiting with an excited gleam in his eye for Harry to make attempt after awful attempt, only to give the same plain and clear "No" after every proposition.

Harry was beginning to wonder if Remus even _wanted_ to sleep with him, or if he was just getting off on making him miserable.

(Well I'm sick of playing this stupid game. I'm going downstairs to tell him that I don't want to do this anymore)

/You sure you want to do that/ He thought to himself

(Why not? I don't have a chance in hell at figuring it out. It's not like he's giving me much help)

He sat up and sighed as he swung his legs onto the floor. "Damnit Remus. Getting into your pants was not supposed to be this hard."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He strode downstairs with a quick step, not giving himself any time to back, and before he knew it, he was standing behind his usual chair opposite Remus, who seemed taken aback at his speed.

He leaned back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest, arched a brow, and waited with a slight smirk for Harry's inquiry. But he didn't give one this time.

He gripped the back of his chair and spoke instead, "I quit".

Remus' brow rose higher, he waited as if expecting more, then "I see you've refined your technique".

Harry tilted his head slightly. (What? What the hell is he _talking_ about?)

"Interesting, too bad it didn't work though. The answer is still no."

Harry put his left hand to his head. (Oh god. He thinks I'm still playing with him. Fuck)

He let his hand slide down his face. "No, Remus, you don't understand. I quit. I'm done. I give up. You win."

Remus surveyed him, as if not quite sure of his meaning. He seemed to figure it out soon enough, though, as the playful smirk dropped into a look of disgust and his arms tightened across his chest.

"I've won, have I?" Harry's eyes widened: he sounded pissed. "You have no idea what winning means." He made to get up and walk past, but something moved Harry to block his way.

His mouth took a suicidal plunge. "Well obviously I don't," he said, drawing himself up to his full height, which was still about two inches shy of Remus'. "Because _you_ won't let me".

Something in Remus seemed to snap. He bared his teeth and took a step forward; Harry took an involuntary step back.

"How _dare_ you" he said in a drawl that seemed to frost over the entire room. "Do you think that I'm just some common _tramp_?"

He was still walking forwards, and Harry, cursing himself, was still moving backward, hands out behind him. Remus was still moving as if he didn't notice, or care about, Harry's discomfort.

"Did you think I would just spread my legs for you just because you asked? What-?" Harry's eyes had widened. He stumbled on his way backwards. "Surprised? Didn't think it would be this hard? Thought you could control me with just a snap of your fingers? Didn't think you'd have to work for it?" Harry stopped walking, clearly stung. That hadn't been what he thought at all.

But Remus seemed to take no notice, and Harry thought for a moment that he would run right into him, but he stopped short, so close that Harry could smell the coffee on his breath.

He tipped Harry's face upwards with his first two fingers, staring into his eyes, voice dripping with ice as he said "Ask. Me. Properly. Figure it out, or _fuck _off". A chill shot through Harry as he gazed back into Remus' face, feeling his finger tips press into the bottom of his chin as he swallowed.

Then they were gone, and he was left gaping at Remus' retreating back as he rounded the corner, his heavy foot falls echoing off the wooden stairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later found Harry sitting on the kitchen floor, in the same spot Remus had left him.

(How could I be so stupid?)

/It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that he would blow up like that/

(Still, he was right. I expected too much too soon. I mean, it was surprising that he didn't toss his tea into my face when I asked him the _first_ time. But he actually went along with it. I'm a bastard)

/What are you going to do then/

And that was a good question. What was he going to do? Surly Remus was royally pissed at him by this time, and he probably wasn't going to be all that keen on starting up the game again, because now he couldn't trust that Harry was going to play by the rules.

(But what are the rules?)

They way Harry saw it; there was really only one rule, the most important rule, the one he had broken this afternoon. And that rule was: don't give up.

(Remus had been a marauder, in ranks with Sirius and my father. When they found themselves in a sticky situation, the _last_ thing they would have done would have been to give up. They would havegone throughany means necessary to figure out a solution)

And that's when it came to him.

"I need to pay a visit to Sirius."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

YAY! Finally, I've been so busy lately, and I finally got this done.

Ok, just to clear this up: Sirius is _not_ alive in this story.

But it isn't going to be one of those scenes where Sirius comes to him in a dream or something.

You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


End file.
